Falling With Style
by toxicwaffles
Summary: Paladins kill Jumpers, I kill Paladins, it's a vicious circle. So where do Vampires fall into all of this? EdwardxBella, other canon pairings. Bella a tad ooc. !HIATUS!
1. Forks

**A/N:** So this is my FIRST Twilight story. EVER. Let's have a party! ...Okay I'm a tad nervous so wish me luck? heehee right well anyways this is a Edward/Bella story with all the fun Twilight players in it, **and** is also a crossover with the movie Jumper. And no, none of the characters from Jumper will be in this story, I just "borrowed" the concept.

**Summary: "**Paladins kill Jumpers, I kill Paladins, it's a vicious circle. So where do Vampires fall into all of this?"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Twilight_. I don't own _Jumper_. The only thing I can claim is my character Zooey and her picture is in my profile if your interested.

**Chapter One: Forks**

_"You are one of god's mistakes." - Song To Say Goodbye by Placebo._

**Bella's POV**

I sat there in the chair, my mom to my left, the window to my right. I sighed staring out it watching the world go by.

Everything looked so much more different when you were so high above it. I wondered if thats the kind of thoughts that astronauts had when they were in space. Looking down on the big world and seeing it as a tiny ball of green and blue. Did they feel insignificant seeing the world and knowing they were just a speck on it from the universe's perspective? Or did they feel powerful being up there and looking down on all the other specks?

My train of thought was interrupted by a flight attendant. She was a tall pretty thing, with chocolate brown eyes and golden sun kissed hair. Her skin was a light bronze color, her legs skinny and muscular, and her breasts large and in charge. She was quite attractive, until I looked at her face.

Her face...

Her face looked like she would be runner up for the Miss Drag Queen USA pageant. To sum it up she had on way too much makeup. Layers upon layers of cover up was caked on her face, her eye shadow was bright red like Ronald McDonald's hair, and a bright "candy apple" red shade of lipstick was smeared on her mouth.

I shouldn't have looked at her face, my admiration was instantly ruined. I hated girls who wore too much makeup. Unless its Halloween you should never wear THAT much makeup. I almost snorted, she looked like a clown.

"Is there anything you ladies would like?" She asked pushing a large cart. My mind wandered and I thought of many secrets and great mysteries that could be within the cart.

Like peanuts, mini-alcoholic bottles, and pillows. She was like a pirate clown with her treasure chest of wonders!

I held in another giggle.

My mother ordered a drink. I heard briefly something about it being strong and dirty but I had gone back to staring out the window. When the flight attendant had turned her attention to me I had almost missed what she said entirely.

"Just a soda please. I don't care which." I mumbled, not turning back to stare at the pirate-clown.

And then the flight attendant was gone in a flash, like a superhero being called off to stop the bad guys. A Superhero-Pirate-Clown? I wondered how many more names I could think of before out flight was over.

I pulled my cd player out and put my headphones on. I could have opted for the new shiny ipod but there was something about the CD player that still had my heart. Besides there was nothing wrong with kickin' old school.

The current cd that was residing in my player was a mixed CD a friend had made for me as a goodbye present. I hit play and the song began a half second later.

_"Get straight, wait here while I try to find the exit sign._

_When we stop asking strangers, no one wants what we want._

_Keep one eye on the door, keep one eye on the bag._

_Never expect to be sure, who you're working for."_

I reached for the piece of paper that had the track list on it. It had been written quickly from the looks of the handwriting. Knowing Zooey she had probably scribbled it at the last minute.

Track one, The Police And The Private by Metric. I cracked a small smile. It was Zooey's way of telling me to be careful, to be wary of the friendly strangers.

"Just remember." She had said to me through tears in the airport terminal. "If they offer you some white powdery substance, its not pixie stick."

I laughed rolling my eyes but she looked at me sternly.

"Or fun dip!" I nodded adding in my two cents.

"Exactly." She said before pulling out a wadded up kleenex from her jacket pocket, wiping her eyes.

The flight attendant had come back and I hit the pause button on my cd player. She handed us our drinks and told us we would be landing soon, twenty five minutes or so. I sipped my drink quietly and turned to my mother. This had been the first time I really had looked at her since we had boarded the plane. She had her eyes closed and was sipping on her own beverage, the adult kind of drink, while she listen to some music from her own device, the iPod.

Oh the iPod. All shiny and sparkly. With its metallic back and its slick smooth front that comes in a variety of colors. Not to mention sizes. Oh they have all sorts of sizes. Mini's, Classics, Nano's. I'm waiting for them to release the triangle shaped one next.

"Yeah that'll be that day." Another sarcastic mumble brought to you by me.

"What's that sweetie?" My mom said suddenly, pulling the ear buds out and turning to me smiling.

"Oh nothing." I said

"Bella." My mom sighed taking another sip of her drink. "I know you didn't want to leave Phoenix but this job, well its good for me."

I didn't argue with her this time. I could see she was tired from all the emotional stress we had been having. Phil, my step dad, had just left her and the divorce court battle wasn't going well. My mom told her lawyers that they would continue to fight the good fight but she would have to do if from Washington.

And that's where we currently were headed. That was the reason for Zooey's mixed tape and my mom's hard drink. We were headed to Washington, to a town by the name of Forks.

Dining utensils everywhere would be proud.

* * *

**(How was that? Okay?)**

**(Please review!)**


	2. Spoons

**N:** To celebrate that fact that we got over a 100 hits I present to you now...the second chapter! **TA-DA!** I want to thank you all for your reviews. **xosmithyxo, Eraon, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, daddy's little cannibal, Misskiss645**...you guys rock! Cheers to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Twilight_. I don't own _Ace Of Base._ I dont own _Johnny Depp._ I don't own _Grey's Anatomy_. I don't own _George Clooney_.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Spoons**

_"Nobody really cares if you're miserable, so you might as well be happy." - Cynthia Nelms_

**Bella's POV**

We landed in Port Angeles Washington, which was about an hour drive to Forks. My mother had already ordered and paid for a car down there so all that was left was to get our luggage and haul a taxi over to the car dealership. Renee also had all of our stuff u-hauled over to the new house a few days beforehand.

We left the airport terminal, heading out to the busy sidewalk and street, only after Renee had taken a side tour into the airport's gift shop.

"Oh Bella look!" She had squealed holding up a t-shirt that had on the front, WASHINGTON: THE EVERGREEN STATE."

"More like the forgotten state."

"Bella! Can you at least pretend your having a great time? Please?"

I had scrunched my face up. But knowing that if I had said no, there wouldn't be an end to it, I agreed.

So here we were on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi, my mom waving one of her hands wildly. Then if by some magic, a bright yellow car pulled up in front of us. The magic of hand waving indeed. We climbed into the back of the cab as the driver put our luggage into the trunk. He hopped back in and started the engine. "Where to ladies?"

"1527 East Front Street."

"You got it."

The drive was uneventful. Not much was said, except my mom and the driver made some small talk. Chattering about things like the weather and the news. I zoned out and ignored them, pulling out my cd player and headphones. This time I skipped track one and waited for track two to begin.

And it did.

As the 90's pop song filled my ears, I looked down at my cd player with confusion and frowns. What the hell was this? Zooey knew I didn't really like pop music, owning only a few cds of the genre.

I decided to humor her, knowing she'd be in Phoenix somewhere glaring if I didn't listen to the whole cd.

I listened to the words carefully. _"You can do what you want just seize the day. What your doing tomorrow's gonna come your way."_

I missed the next couple lines of the song because of the lead singer's accent, which sounded swedish.

_"Its a beautiful life, oooh._

_"Its a beautiful life, oooh._

_Its a beautiful life, oooh."_

Oh! I had heard this song before...somewhere. Probably from Zooey.

_"Take a walk in the park when you feel down._

_There's so many things there,_

_thats gonna lift you up._

_See the nature in bloom, a laughing child,_

_Such a dream, oooh._

_Its a beautiful life, oooh..."_

Finally I understood what her message meant. She was telling me everything would be cool as a cucumber and there was no reason to flip like a flapjack. I wondered if all of her songs were going to have meanings and messages. Suddenly I felt alot like Nancy Drew.

Bella Dywer and the case of the Hidden Meaning Music. Written by Zooey Carlton. A mystery in three parts.

I wished to god that I was Nancy Drew and not Isabella Dywer. Nancy Drew wouldn't be headed to a stupid car dealership. No, she would be in an old mansion finding clues and secret passageways.

I felt the person next to me shift and I turned to watch as my mother dug through her purse, before pulling out her wallet. We must have been close to our destination.

I stopped the music and put my it back into my bag.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Yes, Martin..." She said pointing polite to the driver. "...just informed me that it's about two blocks down."

"Okay."

And Martin the cab driver didn't lie. The car pulled up next to the curb and to my right was a large car dealership. A large sign advertising BMW's, Mercedes, and Porsches attracted my view and I groaned again.

We entered the large building and I had to almost jog to keep up with Renee. She walked swiftly up to the counter, me trailing behind. She began speaking quickly and fluently to the man standing there.

She had always amazed me with the way she presented herself and the presence she had over others. She had learned it from her job, her profession.

Renee designed formal wear, very expensive formal wear. Wedding dresses, tuxedos, even the occasional prom dress. The kind of gowns and suits that celebrities paid through the nose for. Gowns that rich socialites had to own, even had to own one in every color.

And my mother was good at what she did. She barked something at the guy behind the counter, I think his name was Richard and the poor guy quickly disappeared.

Had she been this way to Cab-driver Martin too? Renee had always told me to let her know if she became too demanding, too in charged outside of work.

"Mom..."

"Yes Bella?" She asked, her fingernails lightly drumming against the counter's hard surface.

"You know how you wanted me to let you know when you became too bossy?"

"Yes...oh dear. Am I doing it again?"

"Yeah. Just a tad bit."

"Oh hun, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. The guy was being incompetent."

"Well you still shouldn't be rude. Regardless of incompetence. I'm sure he was just trying to help."

My mom sighed. Richard came back, had my mother sign a few more things and gave her the keys to her new BMW. She thanked him, this time a little less mean and beckoned to me, slightly telling me it was time to go. As we were leaving the building, someone else was coming in. He stood back and held the door open for us. He was extremely handsome with very fair skin and short blonde hair. He looked to be in his late twenties. He smiled at us politely.

"Why thank you." Renee said warmly, smiling back.

"But of course." He replied, his voice the most velvety smooth.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard Richard squeak as the man bowed his head to us and said goodbye.

"Hello Richard." I heard him speak. "How are you today?"

But whatever Richard would say next I would miss. The door closed, due to the wind and my mom was anxiously pulling me away.

"Come on Bella." She said. I was disappointed. I wanted to stay and here Mr. Cullen speak some more, his voice so alluring, but shuddered when I realized shortly that my mother wanted the same thing. It was always creepy to me when we had the same taste in men. Johnny Depp, that McDreamy doctor from the television show Grey's Anatomy, George Clooney.

And it was pretty clear my mom was in male lala land because she wouldn't shut up about that Cullen man.

"Oh he was such a gentleman!" She exclaimed as we got into our new car. "How polite he was opening up the door for us. Oh and did you see the way he was dressed? Classy but not to classy. And his smile! Oh! His smile was so-"

Okay. Time to tune her out again. I began to wonder about Forks again, and pondered if there was a companion town named Spoons.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Meeting Emmett Cullen

**A/N: **What what? Chapter 3 up and ready to go? Indeed. I started writing this at 1:30AM and it is currently 4:30 in the morning. Jeez. I hope my keyboard is okay after taking a beating like that, cause I mean it literal when I say that I pounded the keys dramatically and quickly while writing this new chapter. Heehee.

**Want to give a special thanks to MissKiss645, Flynn, Tiffany, TwiDi, and Twilighter for your reviews!**

**Misskiss645** - Any luck with your Spoons search? And yes, you are correct in thinking Alice is going to want one of Renee's dresses. I can't wait to write that scene! :D LOL.

Oh also! We have over 300 hits! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Pride And Prejudice. I don't own Mr. And Mrs. Smith. I don't own Will & Grace. I don't own Animal Planet. I don't own Google. And I don't own Oprah. (Did I miss anything?)**

**Warning!: **Mild adult language.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Meeting Emmett Cullen.**

_"Fear paralyzes; curiosity empowers. Be more interested than afraid."_ - Patricia Alexander

**Bella's POV**

The car ride to Forks was uneventful to say the least. The farther we drove away from Port Angeles, the more out of civilization we got. I had mentally told myself to think positive about my new residence and not to assume it was going to be a bum-fuck town. However the last diner and gas station we had passed was at least forty minutes ago and my positive thoughts were slowly diminishing.

My mother had rattled the whole way there about how lovely it was here in Washington and how Arizona was much too dry for her liking anyways. I knew that was probably half true. I was certain that she was just giving herself an encouraging pep talk. She was scared too.

Well I can't say I was scared so much as annoyed. If it came down to me being scared about Forks it was probably just because I was frightened I wouldn't have anything to do for the next two years of my life. Well at least I had the classics to keep me company. Austen, Hemmingway, Dickinson, I had packed at least three boxes full of books.

I frowned. I would need to pick up some more when I got a chance, three boxes wasn't nearly enough if I was going to be living in Snoozeville.

Renee had also prattled off about the man we had met at the car dealership, Cullen wasn't it? Saying how cute and dreamy he was.

Gross. I definitely needed to find a different taste in guys and made a mental note for later. Well... that is if found anyone in Forks to look at. I wasn't much into guys really. I had a few crushes in Phoenix but never had dated anyone. Most of the guys there weren't interested in Pride And Prejudice and the ones that did were usually gay. I met this guy once who was totally cute and we ended up sharing the same taste in books and movies. Everything was going great, hanging out and talking at school until that fateful day we ended up discussing the new Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie movie, Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

We had been discussing the action scenes and sex appeal about it and I mentioned how cute Brad Pitt was with a shaved head. He agreed. AGREED. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't assume too much of anything but then I began to notice throughout that next couple of days how flamboyant he acted. And how we shared a common love for certain _actors._

Long story short, he turned out to be gay. Surprise surprise! I was lucky to have only told one person about my crush, that person being Zooey, and she kept my secret.

So when I found out he pitched for the other team I was extremely fortunate that only one person had the pleasure of teasing me. And boy did I get teased. Zooey wouldn't shut up about it for weeks, calling me a fag hag, making references to Will & Grace. Man I missed her and it had only been a few hours since we had said goodbye.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**To: Life Penguin 2  
Text: I miss u already! Its already boring and we're not even to Forks hell yet. How r u?**

The deal with the whole Life Penguin thing was that Zooey's name, short for Zoe, meant life. And one day we had been watching Animal Planet and they were doing a segment about penguins. On the show they had described that penguins only have one partner throughout their entire lives, their life partner.

So two best friends, a name meaning life, and penguins. LP 1 and 2. Get it? Good.

I leaned my head back against the seat and groaned. I had been doing that alot since the trip had begun and my mom still noticed every time.

"Oh Bella, I swear. You act like its doomsday."

"It IS doomsday mom."

"Oh? Well then explain it to me." She glanced from the road at me for a second before her eyes flickered back.

"You wouldn't understand." I said shaking my head. "How long till we get there?"

"Five minutes." She smiled, I raised an eyebrow.

"Five minutes?"

"Yes dear, didn't you see the sign we just passed a minute ago?"

"No..."

"Well it said welcome to Forks. So we're here."

I straightened up in my seat and looked around. Metaphytes, green plant life was everywhere. Trees sprung up all over the place. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out. It actually smelled like fresh springs, like the type of air freshener you get for your car. The cold air hit my head and I breathed in and out, for a spilt second seeing vapor coming out of my mouth.

I rolled my window back up but kept my eyes glued on the my new surroundings. I was getting a tad excited but I wouldn't admit it. I still had my doubts.

_I mean come on! Being excited about loser town? No thanks. _

I had even "googled" Forks a few weeks ago when I found out we were moving there, to see if I could find anything about the infamous town. I didn't have much luck. All I could find was an article mentioning something about Newton's Outfitters and how they had great prices on tranquilizer darts.

So that being the case, I knew I shouldn't start bouncing for joy. We had rounded another bend and I could see faintly a town in my distance. I couldn't even bring myself to check my phone that had just vibrated, alerting me I had a text.

But as the curtain unveiled the final act and Forks came within eye view, my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh its so beautiful!"

_Oh god. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Did I mention I hate it?_

"Isn't it beautiful sweetie?" Renee asked with admiration in her eye.

"It sure is a sight to see." I mumbled shifting in her seat. I dropped my head down to my phone, I didn't want to see anymore. My text message was of course from Zooey. I had given very few people my number.

**From: Life Penguin 2  
Text: I miss u 2! It's been boring here 2. My mom wants to have grls nite tonite. Doesn't she kno I h8 that type of thing?**

I responded back.

**To: Life Penguin 2  
Text: U know how our mothers can b. Always thnking that we luv 2 socialize. Oh when will they learn?**

**P.S. We just arrived to Forks...**

I mentally begged that Zooey would text back soon, she did text faster then she talked and boy could that girl talk fast.

But no text messages from best friends could save me from the next thing that was said or rather shouted by my loving mother.

"Oh look, there's your new high school!"

"..."

I said nothing and flipped my phone open to read my newest text.

**From: Life Penguin 2  
Text: But I do luv 2 socialize! I just don't lik the whole mother-daughter bonding thing. She keeps asking me if I have any new crushes on boys. Gawd.**

**P.S. So...how is it?**

I dared a glance up to help me describe accurately what I was seeing. I immediately noticed something out of place and unfamiliar.

"Mom...where are we going?"

She laughed and glanced at me, giving me a look that read: you know silly. "To you new school!"

"WHAT!?"

"Bella, don't raise your voice that loud. I need to go enroll you for school. I forgot to while we were in Phoenix." Renee said simply.

"Wow, you actually forgot to do something? You off your game mom." I replied back sarcastically.

"Now now Bella, you know I had alot of stuff to do in the midst of moving, I can't be a perfectionist all the time."

"Keep telling yourself that." I mumbled as she changed lanes and signaled to turn right.

Right into the Forks High parking lot...

I noticed kids laughing and talking, some getting into their cars, while others waited for the bus. I glanced at the clock, it read 3:20 PM.

_Schools out._

I tried to think of some excuse so we could leave and come back tomorrow but my mind ran blank and it was too late anyways. As our shiny BMW rolled in, kids began to stare.

_What?_ I glared at them. _They act like they've never seen a car before!_

Then I noticed the other cars. Old 1994 and 95 Honda's and old 70's pickup trucks lined around the area.

"Oh god!" I gasped quietly.

Of course those people were staring. No one else had a car that was made after the new millennium, the BMW stood out like a sore thumb.

Renee parked in an empty space and smiled before clapping her hands. "New school!"

Her enthusiasm was nauseating.

"Come on sweetie, let's go!" She turned the engine off, grabbing her purse and opening the driver's side car door.

"Can't I just stay here?" I moaned trying to keep my body slumped down so no one would see me.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your a new student, they might need you to sign something. I'm sure your new principal wants to at least meet with you."

"They want me to sign my soul away no doubt."

We got out of the vehicle and I tried to shrink more into my skin. Some kids were STILL looking at us. Some were whispering to each other, while others just openly stared.

As we headed towards the school, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo sitting in one of the spaces. My heart leapt. What joy! Someone else owned a car over 20,000! I smiled triumphantly looking back a second time at the Volvo. Whoever owned that car was my new hero. They get a Bella gold star for being awesome!

We entered the main building and headed for the office that said administration on the door. We shuffled in, my mom heading straight for the secretary's desk, me trailing behind.

"Hello." Renee said cheerfully. "I'm Renee Dwyer and this my daughter Isabella."

I gave myself another mental note as I noticed my mother had addressed herself with her soon to be divorced husband's last name. Interesting...

The red headed secretary looked up with surprise. "Oh! Hello! I'm Mrs. Cope. How can I help you?"

My mother spun the tale of how we had just arrived and how she wanted to enroll me immediately. An education was the most important thing in my young life.

_Jeez mom...this isn't Oprah._

Mrs. Cope nodded and told us to sit and wait, two chairs sat against an opposite wall, while she went and retrieved the principal. It was a short wait. A tall slender man with short brown hair, who looked to be in his forties, exited from another room that read principal's office.

_Wow, really? He exited the principal's office? Could he perhaps be the principal in question?_

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Greene the Forks High principal." He said with a smile. I imagined a cheesy game host announcing in my head "your a winner!"

My mother stood so I stood too. She smiled and shook his hand introducing herself. She also introduced me. I gave him a quick short handshake and tried to put on my best smile.

In his office he made me sign a few papers, gave me an introduction and brief history of Forks High and asked us some questions like why we decided on Forks and how we were liking it thus far.

I lied through my ass, my mom chirped with complete honesty. The way she spoke to him, it looked almost as though she were flirting.

"Bella sweetie, can you leave me and Mr. Greene to discuss a few private matters, and go wait out in the reception area? I'm sure Mrs. Cope could use the company."

_YUP. Definitely flirting._

I nodded and exited the office quickly and made a beeline for one the empty chairs. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I had forgotten to text Zooey back with all the excitement and agony.

**To: Life Penguin 2  
Text: Forks? exactly how I thought it would b. boring and stupid. com kidnap me? plz? : (**

I took the next opportunity to look around the room. It looked like the usual boring secretary's office complete with posters advocating not to smoke, awards hanging on the wall, and many large cabinets. There was a desk which Mrs. Cope sat behind staring at her computer, a large window with a view of the scenery, and a small ficus sitting in one corner of the room. Then of course there was the two chairs, one which I was occupying.

A small stain was on the ceiling and I began to stare at it blankly. I don't know how much time had past with me staring mindless but it must not have been that long because my phone vibrated again.

**From: Life Penguin 2  
Text: I would if I could Bells. U kno that. It cant b that bad...can it?**

Ha! If she only knew.

I texted her back telling her that it indeed was. The door opened again and a blur of something came into the room. A boy entered and approached Mrs. Cope's desk. He spoke to her quietly but I couldn't hear what he was saying from where I was sitting. I took the time while he had his back to me to check out his appearance. He was very tall and burly, extremely muscular from what I could see, and had short curly brown hair.

**From: Life Penguin 2  
Text: Okay explain to me what's so bad about it?**

The boy turned slightly and I could see half of his face. He was extremely gorgeous, with a smooth perfect complexion, looking like a large Greek god statue. He was like the Hercules of Forks.

**To: Life Penguin 2  
Text: Nuthing, I lied.**

I gawked at him some more until he turned around and his eyes found mine. Not wanting to look like a drooling lunatic I quickly averted my gaze to my stain once more.

The boy walked gallantly, yes gallantly over to me and took the occupied seat beside me. We didn't speak to each other and I was beginning to forget he was even there from how quiet he was, until I heard a murmur.

"What are you looking at?"

"The stain on the ceiling, it kind of looks like a unicorn." I blurted out, not thinking. The boy looked confused for a second, then began to laugh. The secretary gave him a glare and put one finger to her lips before shushing us.

We both shifted slightly and all was quiet again.

"PSSST."

"Yeah?"

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around?"

"Yeah, just arrived today for Phoenix, Arizona. Your tiny town is not impressive."

He chuckled. "Yeah I know. It's like living in Pleasentville. I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

Cullen? Where had I heard that name before? A flashback to my mom's ranting of the cute blonde man at the dealership entered my brain.

"Bella, Bella Dwyer. Pleasentville? Oh no!" I groaned sarcastically. "BUT EVERYTHING'S IN COLOR ALREADY!"

We both giggled quietly. I began to relax a little and leaned over to him.

"So what's there to do here? Like for fun?"

Emmett contemplated it for a moment. "Hiking and driving."

I wrinkled her nose and said loudly. "That's it!?"

The secretary shushed us again. "What about movies, you guys do have a movie theatre right?"

"No."

"Mall?"

"No."

"CD Record Store?"

"No."

"Bookstore?"

"No."

"What the hell! No bookstore?!" I loudly whispered. It was one thing to not have a mall or theatre, it was a down right scandal to not have a bookstore.

"Nope, no store that sells books."

"No!!"

"Ms. Dwyer and Mr. Cullen, be quiet!" Mrs. Cope hissed quietly.

Emmett chuckled as my face grew bright red. Another text message arrived after my epic yelp.

**From: Life Penguin 2  
Text: Wtf? U just said you h8ted it. What changed? A guy perhaps?**

I quickly replied back.

**To: LP2  
Text: U could say that. He's funny and gorgeous but not my type of guy. He's got muscles the size of cannons.**

I could of swore I heard a chuckle beside me but when I looked towards Emmett he was staring off in another direction. I shut my phone and contemplated my next words. He beat me to it.

"Hey its okay, about the books. If anything you can just go to Port Angeles, which is only about an hour from here, for all your literature needs."

I sighed in relief. An hour really wasn't that bad. I then smiled and put my hands together, in a faux prayer stance. "Oh thank heavens! There IS a god."

He laughed and put on an innocent face. "Hey while your talking to god Sister Bella, think you could ask him to get me out of this horrible place I'm in?"

"Why Mr. Cullen! Whatever did you get yourself into?"

"Well..." He stretched his feet out. "If you must know Sister Bella I was just being my good samaritan self when I noticed some young whipper-snappers sitting out on one of our fine Forks High picnic tables. What caught my interest and concern was that they all seemed to be in extreme pain, suffering from an acute illness called boredom."

He paused and then continued. "So of course, because of who I am, I tried to help these young ones out and by doing so I also did a great service to my country!"

I raised an eyebrow at his dramatics. "Wow."

"Yeah..." He said proudly.

"So...what did you do?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you do to get sent here?" I repeated.

"Oh! I ran an illegal gambling ring during lunch time."

**Good? Bad? Epic? Please Review! :)**


	4. Volvo Owners Suck

**A/N: **I'm back. :)

_**Disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight or Jumper._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Volvo Owners Suck.**

_"There is a story about the Greek Gods; they were bored so they invented human beings, but they were still bored so they invented love, then they weren't bored any longer. So they decided to try love for themselves. And finally, they invented laughter, so they could stand it." - Anonymous_

**Bella's POV**

I looked at him as if he had just sprouted a third head. "A what?"

He laughed a loud booming laugh which irritated Mrs. Cope again. Pulling out his wallet and opening it, he flashed a large wad of green. I briefly could see that most of them were 20 dollar bills.

I whistled. "You weren't kidding."

"Now now sister Bella, I'm trying to get on the big man's side. Lying is not an option."

I rolled my eyes but kept up our charade. "I'm sorry sir Cullen. That was very rude of me. Will you forgive me?"

He chuckled. "But of course."

My phone went off again with a buzz. I glanced at Emmett but he seemed to be looking in a different direction.

**From: LP2  
Text: There's nuthing wrong with muscles Bellz. I bet he'z a total hunk. ;)**

I blushed, hoping Emmett wasn't paying attention. And luckily he still wasn't. He was staring off at my stain, and seemed to be concentrating very hard on it. I sent Zooey a quick text back telling her to hush and slipped my phone in the pocket of my jeans.

"So, how do you figure I could spring you?" I asked with curiosity.

Emmett didn't move. He sat still, frozen, and his appearance of a Greek statue was even more eerily similar.

"Emmett?"

I reached my hand out and lightly shook him. His body seemed to spring back to life, jumping a little.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking himself out of a daze.

"You okay?" I asked with a hint of concern.

"Er, yeah. I was just telling Ed... **myself** something! Yeah I was just talking in my head. Sorry."

"Uh...It's cool Just wanted to make sure you hadn't gone brain dead."

"Yes yes, I'm fine. So what's up?"

"Huh? Oh! Its nothing and I figured it out anyhow."

"Figured out what?" His puzzled expression amused me a little.

"How to get you out of here silly."

"What? Really? How?!" He whispered excitedly.

"Just relax. I'll be right back."

I got up from my seat and headed straight for Mrs. Cope's desk. She was deeply involved with something on her computer screen. Was that Days Of Our Lives? Well that's not too surprising.

"Mrs. Cope?" I cleared my throat.

"Hmm? Yes? What can I do for you?" She still hadn't looked up from the computer screen.

"I was hoping I could speak to my mother for a second."

Mrs. Cope nodded, her eyes transfixed on the monitor. "Let me just ring Mr. Greene." She picked up the phone and hit a big black button. She waited for a second and then began to speak. "Mr. Greene, I have Bella Dwyer here. She's needs to speak to her mother."

Mrs. Cope nodded, listening into the phone while wrapping her index finger around the cord. She said a confirming yes and then hung up. Finally she looked up at me and extended her hand towards the door. "Your free to go in now."

I thanked her politely and headed for the office. I knocked twice and heard Mr. Greene cough. I could hear hushed whispers from inside the office and I quietly groaned. Yup, Emmett was definitely getting a get out of jail free card today.

"Come in!" Mr. Greene barked a couple seconds later and as I opened the door the whispering died down altogether. My mother and Mr. Greene were sitting across from each other, a large desk in between them. I noticed a few pencils were strewed across the floor and on the desk an apple paperweight had been knocked over on its side. Mr. Greene's tie was slightly undone and Renee was repeatedly trying to smooth out non-existence wrinkles in her skirt.

"Mom?..." I trailed off.

"Yes Bella?"

"I was just wondering how long this was going to take. Its been quite a while. I kind of want to go home and unpack."

Renee blushed and began fixing her hair. "Now Bella, me and Al were just discussing how smart you are. Honor role and everything."

"Uh...yes. Your mother tells me you are always top of your class. You know if you do the same here in the next two years you could very well make valedictorian." Mr. Greene aka _"AL"_ said smiling.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I guess unpacking all our stuff tonight was going to be a solo mission. Well forget that. She'll just have to unpack her stuff when she gets home...if she even comes home.

"I will try and remember that sir." I said politely and then turned to Renee. "So I guess I'm gonna head home if that's okay. Is it okay if I just order take out for dinner?"

Renee grabbed her purse and shuffled through it until she found her wallet. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to me. "Save some for me Bella."

I saluted her and turned to leave the room, my hand on the doorknob.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked turning back.

"How are you getting home?" Renee had started to fix her makeup.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sure I can find ride and if not...I can just walk..."

She looked at me sternly. "Walk?"

"Yeah mom. You know, moving with my feet. Trudging around on my legs."

Renee glared. "Bella I don't really want you walking home all by yourself."

"Mom! Its only 4 'o clock. In the AFTERNOON."

She crossed her arms. "Bella I said your not walking home alone and that's finally. I'll call you a taxi."

I wanted to smack her upside the head but instead I just replied. "Mom your not calling a taxi. That's a complete waste of money. I'll just get Emmett to take me home."

"Emmett?"

"Oh! That's right." I had almost forgot that I was helping Emmett. I turned to Mr. Greene and spoke. "Emmett Cullen is waiting for you sir."

Mr. Greene's face turned a nice shade of pink. I was sure he was embarrassed that he had forgotten his principal duties because he was too busy macking on my mom.

I interjected before he had time to speak. "Sir, excuse me if I'm being out of line but I think perhaps Emmett should be allowed to leave. He's been out there waiting with me for forty minutes now. And he is my ride home seeing how you and my mother still have to _'discuss'_ my high school future."

Mr. Greene contemplated this for a moment then excused himself to go speak with Emmett. As he exited I turned to my mom and crossed my arms.

"Mom..."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know WHAT."

"Bella that is none of your business. What Mr. Greene and I do is strictly between us."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Bella, are you really getting a ride home with Emmett? Don't lie to me Bella, I can tell when your fibbing."

"Mom! Come on, would I really lie to you?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Fair enough." I sighed.

"Bella, you know why I don't want you going alone."

"Right because I could get mugged."

"Ha. I just said that because of Al. No I don't want you going alone because I don't want you to...you know..."

"Oh... You know mom nothing is going to happen if you say it. Teleporting. See that was easy. Now say it with me. T-e-l-e-p-o-r-t-i-n-g."

"Bella! Don't say that around here. Someone might here you."

"Oh like who? Do you see anyone around?" I pointed around the empty room.

"Bella please." She urged.

"Fine, we'll use a code word. How about...jumping. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." She hissed.

"Did someone say something about jumping?" Mr. Greene popped his head back into the room.

"Yes sir. I was just saying how I'm just jumping for joy to be here." I put on a fake enthusiastic smile.

"Oh well I'm glad your excited Bella. Forks is a great community."

"Yeah..." Another forced smile.

"So I spoke to Mr. Cullen, he's waiting for you. I let him off the hook this time. You two can leave now if your ready."

"Thanks Mr. Greene." This time it was a genuine smile. "Bye mom!"

"Bella! Be careful!"

"It's a ride home mom. Relax."

And with that I was out of the room, closing the door swiftly behind me. I passed Mrs. Cope giving her a wave goodbye but I don't think she saw it. She was still absorbed in her soaps.

Emmett was standing near the door that lead out of the office smiling. I smiled back and the two of us walked out of the building, making our way to the parking lot. As we walked through the school Emmett would not stop praising me. He dubbed it 'The Great Escape.' Apparently all Mr. Greene had said was don't do it again and that Emmett should be thanking one Miss Bella Dwyer.

So that was currently what he was doing. Though it was kind of getting annoying, he could have just said one thanks. Not 92 of them.

"How did you do it B?" Apparently he had given me a nickname in the fortyish minutes we had known each other. I looked at him helplessly and tried to shrug it off. I didn't really want to divulge to Emmett about my mother's sex life.

Standing on the sidewalk I looked around for his car but I didn't recognize anything that could be dubbed an Emmett car. And he didn't seem to be going in any direction towards a vehicle as he stood across from me. "Emmett how are you getting home?"

"My brother is coming to pick me up right now."

"Oh. That's cool." I guess I'm jumping home, sorry mum. Well I wasn't that sorry. I was more ticked off with her then anything. I was born with this gift, curse, whatever you'd want to call it and my mother just expects me not to use it. Seems a little lame to me. "See you Emmett."

I smiled and stepped off the sidewalk, lightly marching through the parking lot.

"Bella wait!" Emmett followed after me.

"Yes?"

"How are you getting home?"

"I was just going to walk." Well walk to the end of the block, turn the corner and then poof. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You shouldn't walk by yourself." Emmett said with concern.

"Dude what the hell, I thought I read somewhere that the crime rate in Forks is like non-existent."

"Well yeah. But still something could happen. And I refuse to let rad people get hurt."

"I'm rad?"

"Well...yeah."

"Your just saying that cause I helped you get out of trouble."

"Well yes. But you seem cool. So helping me and being cool comes together to make you rad."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, my brother is on his way and we're giving you a ride home."

"But.."

"No butts."

"Fine."

It took a little less then three minutes before our ride arrived. Emmett was right when he said it wouldn't take long for his brother to get there. A nice shiny silver Volvo pulled up next to us, the same Volvo I had seen before. This was the nice car guy I was going to high five! Hm...small world. I noticed him in the driver's seat. His bronze colored hair was sticking out in every direction, he shared the same shade of pale as Emmett and he was also as freakishly gorgeous, if not more. He gracefully got out of the car and leaned against it.

"Hey Eddie, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother Edward." Emmett said giving introductions.

"Err hello." I smiled back trying not to blush in front of this insanely gorgeous guy.

But he didn't smile back or wave. Instead he just glared at me and mumbled a hello that I almost didn't catch altogether. I raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Emmett expectedly. Emmett just shrugged.

"Is it okay if we give Bella a ride home?" Emmett asked opening the passenger side door. Edward shrugged and stopped glaring, now he was refusing to look at me. I stood there confused.

"Emmett look its alright. Obviously your brother isn't cool with this. So I'm just gonna walk, okay?"

"No!" I heard Edward say, he was all but almost shouting.

Okay what the hell is going on? This guy doesn't like me at all and obviously doesn't want me in his car but he doesn't want me to walk alone. Is this guy mental?

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't walk home alone." Edward mumbled again, his fingers were clenched in fists.

"Jesus, your like the third person to tell me this. I thought Forks meant small safe town."

Edward didn't respond. He glided over and opened one of the back seat car doors. He left it open and returned back to his own seat and slammed his door shut.

I rolled my eyes, still trying to figure out if this handsome brother of Emmett's was insane. Not like 'your a little crazy', but full on diagnosed by psychiatrists insane. I guess it didn't really matter at the moment if he was because I had made up my mind and was currently getting into the car.

**Review? Please? I had a really bad case of writers block these last couple weeks so let me know if this is a common case of FAILCOB.**


	5. The Other White Meat

**Author's Note:** I've been so thrilled with all your reviews! We've also had over 1,000 hits on this story. Yayyyyy.  
I'm hoping with this next chapter we can make it to 30 reviews. But we'll need YOUR help to get us there. So enjoy this chapter and remember kids, review!

Also just to clear up some things, Bella is indeed a jumper and the Cullens are still those fun loving blood suckers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Jumper.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Other White Meat**

_"Yes two can keep a secret __if one of them is dead__." - Secret by The Pierces._

**Bella's POV**

The car ride was interesting. Me and Emmett made small talk about music and cars while Edward remained silent. I made sure not to look at him during the ride, I feared he would give me another death glare. As we left the school I realized I had no idea where my new house was. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mother's cell. It rang four times and went to voicemail.

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath. My eyes travelled up to the rear view mirror where I could see Edward staring at me intently. I tried to smile but his look both scared me and took away my breath. His gorgeous eyes, I felt like they could see right through me. To the bone, blood, maybe even the soul. Well... if we have souls.

Needless to say those angry eyes were beautiful. I silently thanked the heavens that he was glaring, because if he smiles, I might just melt all over the place.

Oh god. What was wrong with me? This guy, who I've known a whole twenty minutes, obviously shares a huge dislike for me and I'm...I'm...drooling all over him! Fuck.

I stopped staring at him in embarrassment and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to relax. I glanced at Emmett's back and his usual lazy fun posture was now ridged. I could see the side of his face and the corner of his mouth. He was moving his lips very fast but I couldn't hear anything. I figured he was just mumbling to himself. I dared to glance back at Edward again and what surprised me was that every so often his lips would move slightly as if he was responding to Emmett's mumbling. What was going on here?

_"__I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world..."_

I blinked. Someone had the Barbie girl ringtone? Emmett looked sheepish as he pulled out his cellphone. He mumbled much louder about how Alice, whoever Alice was, had changed his ringer. He flipped open the phone and I could a loud squeak erupt from the receiver. Emmett groaned and began talking very fast and once again there was no sound.

Did I need to get my hearing checked? I shook my head and rolled down the window, setting my head on the ledge. I let my hair blow with the wind.

These Cullens were very strange. Possibly not all there in the head. Damn...and I had such high hopes for Emmett.

"Oh well." I sighed.

Someone began to hum a tune I had never heard before and all the jet lag started to really hit me. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift...

**Minutes later...possibly ten.**

I don't know how long I was asleep for, it could have been minutes or mere seconds but the car had stopped.

I lifted my head up with bleary eyes and looked around. Neither of the Cullen siblings were in the car and the car was currently parked in a driveway. I followed the driveway to the attached house and my eyes widened. This certainly wasn't my new house. My mother didn't have THAT much money. There was other various cars parked in and around the driveway. Very expensive looking cars.

This little trip home had become a bit more complicated and confusing as it progressed and I really didn't want to stick around to see what would happen next. I pulled off my seat belt and scanned the area again. No one in sight was a very big plus. Problem? I need a picture of where in Forks I was going.

Teleportation was cool and all but just like super heroes and comic book characters, everyone had a barrier. A kryptonite. Mine? I need a photo of the place I was jumping to. Ridiculous, I know. The upside was once I got there I didn't need another photo. I could just picture it in my mind and go. I told myself eventually I would see every place in the world and photographs would be obsolete. However I didn't really want to go country hopping today, I just wanted to stay in boring Forks and take a large lovely nap at home.

Another sigh. This was not good. All I had on me was my cellphone and I hadn't advanced to the upgrade of a camera phone. All my other stuff, my backpack and what not, was still in my mother's car.

"Shit." I cursed swearing like the sailor I was.

I eyed the car's glove box lovingly. Ah ha! I slipped out my my seat and ran to the passenger's side. I opened the door and as quietly as I could shut it. A quick glance and still nothing.

Good!

I opened the glove box and began to rummage through it. Cd's, registration papers, a old worn out copy of some book that was written in a foreign language. It looked like Italian. If I hadn't been in such a rush I would have investigated it further. Of course my love of books would be my demise.

I sighed and continued searching. I grunted in frustration when I came up empty handed.

"Damnit damnit damnit." I threw the items back in the glove box and slammed it shut. I raked my fingers through my hair.

Ever since I came to Forks, a whole two hours ago, everything had gone wrong. I missed Phoenix and Zooey dearly. Stupid mom making me move to stupid town with freaky weird people.

My eyes darted up to the house or in better terms mansion. So this must be the Cullen residence...

I guess I could always go up and ask what the deal was. Or maybe I'll just call a cab. I don't know what these peoples deal is. They could be serial killers for I know. Bi-polar mumbling serial killers. Yeah best not to go inside.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. The low battery light flashed at me. I began to dial 411 to ask for a local taxi service but mid ring it stopped. I pulled the cell away from my ear and stared at the screen. My phone had just sputtered and died.

God hates me right now, I just know it. Are you punishing me now God? Cause I stole that candy bar when I was nine? Cause me and Zooey use to ditch seventh period all the time to go drink vodka and coke in the girl bathroom? Because I started smoking? Or that time I never gave back my 11th grade English class's copy of Wuthering Heights? Honest Lord, I really forgot I kept it!

I could use a cigarette now. But of course my cancer sticks are my in backpack. I banged my head against the dashboard. I was going to have to go into that house, whether or not I liked it. Or at least stand at the door. Oi.

Where were Emmett and Edward anyways? You usually don't forget leaving a random chick in your car.

I opened the door and this time made no attempt to be quite as I threw it shut. I marched up to the house, no correction it was still a mansion, and knocked loudly on the front door. No more then two seconds later the door was flung open and a small short pixie looking girl was staring as me excitiedly. She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Err...Hi?" I managed to choke out as she swiftly threw her self at me, giving me a bone crushing hug. This is weird and awkward.

As she released me she took at step back, still smiling bigger then ever. "I'm Alice Cullen."

Ah. Another Cullen, should have known. She had the same pale skin as Emmett and Edward and the same golden eye color. Also once again super model gorgeous. The only difference I had noticed about the three siblings was that they all looked nothing alike. Maybe one of their parents got around?

Uhoh Bella. That's not a nice thought.

"Um...hi there. I'm Bella Dwyer." I gave her a meek wave not knowing what else to do.

"Hi!" She repeated in a high giggle and grabbed my arm, pulling me roughly inside. I stumbled in and had to catch myself from falling straight on my face. That hurt a bit.

_Please don't let them be serial killers, please don't let them be serial killers, please don't let them be bi-polar mumbling chipper serial killers._

"Bella? Hello? You there?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I shook my head, coming back to reality.

"I was just saying that I'm sure your wondering why your here at our house." She practically sung, dancing around the room with a crazy amount of elegance and energy.

"Yeah I just a tad curious why I'm not at home." I tried not to show how nervous I was.

"Alice, please tell me your not harassing our guest too much." A gentle voice interrupted. I turned my head as two more people entered the foyer, a man and a woman. More people with the same family traits? How many siblings did the Cullen family have?

"Hello." The man spoke softly, offering his hand out slowly for me to take. I was hesitant but I took it and gave it a short shake. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. We're Alice's parents."

I almost had to do a double take. This couple looked way too young to be raising teenagers. Babies maybe, but not high school teenagers. I turned my head slightly and looked at Carlisle more intently. Why did he look really familiar? I realized I was staring too long and quickly looked away.

"Sorry for staring, you just looked familiar." I managed to mumble out.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked surprised. "I thought you were new to the area. Have you been to the hospital lately?"

I shook my head no.

"Daddy's one of the doctors at Forks Medical." Alice pipped in.

"No this is my first day here." I said trying to remember. Cullen...Carlisle Cullen...Cullen...blond hair...nice looking man...owns expensive cars...CARS!

"Oh!"

"What?" Alice asked.

I blushed four shades of red when I realized I had just yelled out the last part. "Sorry...I just remember where I recognized your dad. Sorry to shout."

"That's okay." Esme said with a smile. "Where did you meet him?

"A car dealership in Port Angeles."

"Hmmm." Carlisle said thinking. "Were you with your mother?"

"Yeah. You were nice to us." I said smiling a little. Even if the Cullens were crazy deranged murders, at least the eldest members of the family were a little less crazy. Or if anything they acted not as crazy.

"Ah yes. I remember now." He smiled back. He glanced at Esme for a second as Alice waltzed out of the room. "So Alice didn't get to explain why you were here, did she?"

"Uh...no. I still have no idea why I'm here."

"Well you see my eldest son Edward started to feel ill while he was taking you home. I was told you fell asleep during the car ride and neither Emmett nor Edward was told where you live. So they came here. I'm sorry no one came out to get you but we didn't know how much longer you would be asleep and you happen to come up to the door a little less then five minutes after they came in." He continued. "If you hadn't awoken after a few more minutes we were going to have Alice come out there and wake you up. I sincerely apologize for this, it was a bit of an emergency."

Any thoughts I had felt about serial killers now just made me feel stupid. They may have been freaks but they were at least courteous freaks. I actually liked Mr. Cullen. He had been the calmest one of the family I had met by far.

"Would you like to come in further and sit down? I could get you some tea or juice." Esme said politely. Okay her and Carlisle tie for first place.

"Oh, okay."

I followed them through the foyer and into the living room. I gasped, it was bigger then our entire old house! A large television sat in the middle of the room. Leather couches resided around it. Peta would not be pleased.

Huge bookcases filled to the brim with literature covered the other walls. I noticed an Xbox and a Wii sitting right by the TV. A few guitar hero guitars leaned against a cabinet filled with movies. The Cullens had it all.

Lucky...I've been trying to get a Wii for six months now! Grrr.

I flopped down on one of the anti Peta couches and let out a sigh of pleasure as I practically melted into it from comfort. I could live on this couch. I wonder if they were interested in selling it. Or they should at least tell me where they got them. I wouldn't be surprised if they were worth like five grand though.

"So..." I began when Carlisle sat down across from me. "Should I call my mom or something, I should probably get home soon..."

"Oh we can take you." Esme said sitting a glass of tea in front of me. "Its Jasmine by the way."

I smiled gratefully and thanked her. I took little sips and kept looking around the room at all the expensive, possibly priceless stuff.

"When Alice gets back from whatever she's doing, she can drive you home if you like." Carlisle said.

"Oh okay, thank you."

"I wasn't gone that long." Alice said, coming out of nowhere. I screamed a little, nearly jumping two feet in the air. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Alice." Esme said in a disapproving tone. "You scared Bella."

"Sorry!" Alice apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you Bella."

"Its okay." I gasped out once my heart had restarted.

"I was looking in Carlisle study. But I finally found it for you Bella!" Alice gloated, hopping down still very gracefully next to me.

"Found it?"

"The picture book of Forks you needed." She said.

I froze. _...How in the world did they know?_


End file.
